Happily ever after
by JoTracy123
Summary: How are both Virgil and Jo finding marriage after four months? Will Alan go to college? Will Jo's pregnancy be easy the 2nd time round? find out in this all new story
1. Chapter 1

_**Happily Ever After**_

**Chapter one : The subject Of college**

Everyone on Tracy Island was just finishing off with their breakfast when Jeff called Alan into his office.

"Alan I would like to see you in my office when you are done helping to clean up here." Said Jeff with a stern expression on his face.

"Oh look who is in trouble now." said Robyn as she ate the rest of her breakfast.

"I didn't do anything." Alan protested.

"You must have or otherwise Dad wouldn't be calling you in." Teased Gordon.

"You know something I think that Missy Robyn is enjoying herself." Scott drew attention away from a clearly uncomfortable Alan.

"You bet I am." said Robyn with a smile.

"Jo,Virgil?"

"Are you wanting Robyn by any chance Tin-Tin?" asked Virgil. Ever since Jo came to the island with Robyn, she and Tin-Tin had become the best of friends. Tin-Tin would baby sit Robyn from time to time to give her parents at break.

"Yeah, how did you know ?"

"Because you love looking after Robyn about as much as she loves swimming."

"Oh ok, so can I have Robyn then?"

"Yeah why not." said Jo with a smile. "Let us know if you want to keep her all day Tin-Tin."

"Ok will do, come on Robyn why don't we go and have some fun." Said Tin-Tin as she held out her hand for Robyn to take. With that she wandered away and left everyone else to their business.

"Now that we have everything more or less done this morning, why don't we head down to the beach for our morning walk?" asked Virgil.

"What you are going down to the beach again? You only came up not too long ago."

"Jefferson Tracy let them go for their walk on the beach. It wasn't that long ago that me and you were taking nice walks back home. Don't forget they've been together for a year now and from what Penny has told me they have had a very rough year."

"It's good to see Dad getting told off for a change." Said Scott with a small smile. "Mum really has got Dad wrapped around her little finger again."

"Should you not be starting your repairs on TB1 son?"

"Ok I'm going."

"I am going to make a start on TB2 for Virg, once I have finished taking Robyn for her morning swimming lesion. You never know Robyn might turn out to be as good as me."

"Are you ill or are you after something?" Asked Alan as Gordon spoke.

"No why?" Alan raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing his brother. "I am just being the perfect brother that's all."

"Yeah right and pigs can fly."

"I am not up to anything." said Gordon as he held his hands up in surrender to his younger brother.

"Alan, Gordon don't forget we have a little girl here. So stop." Lucy warned, wary of things getting out of hand.

"Sorry Mom." Alan and Gordon both said together. The sentence seemed strange after all these years.

"Ok go and do what you have to do, Alan I am coming with you to your Fathers office. From what I have been hearing every time that you go in there you come out in a bad mood, how do you feel about changing that Alan?"

"Really you want to come in with me?" It was something that he'd never really had before. She actually wanted to help.

"Yeah I do Alan, why don't we go and get this over and done with? See what he wants you for, maybe it's something good who knows."

"I don't know Mom, Dad never listens to what I want to say even if it's something important. If I am honest with you, I don't get on with Dad as well as what the others would do and I am sick of being babied." It was the first time he'd really said it out loud, of course he'd thought about it many times before but talking about it was a new feeling.

"I am sure that your father treats every one of you the same. He loves you all and just wants the best for you." said Lucy as she and her youngest son walked into Jeff's office.

" Hey Dad what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"You will need to start thinking about colleges soon. Yes I know it's still a whole year before you leave but I would like at least a couple of them."

"I know all this Dad but like you said there is still time to think about it. I am in no rush to start picking any colleges at the minute. I haven't made any decisions yet."

"Alan you ARE going to college just like all your brothers and they did well. I will expect the same from you young man." Jeff's voice came out far harsher than he'd originally intended.

"What if I don't want to go to college? What if I wanted to help out here full time Dad? With Virgil going off the island for six months you are going to need me." Alan had thought about it before but he'd never dared mention anything.

"Alan you are going to college like it or not." College had never been up for discussion, it was something that all of his kids were going to do.

"I am not going Dad you can't make me. It's my choice and YOU CAN'T MAKE THAT FOR ME." Just as the argument starts heating up, Lucy walks in.

"Jeff what is going on here?"

"Dad is trying to force me to go to college, I don't know if that's what I want."

"Jeff what are you thinking? Don't forget Jefferson Alan is the very last of your sons to go to college. He has a mind of his own." said Lucy as she walked over to stand by Alan.

"Dad I can do college over the internet now. I don't have to go away, like I said with Virgil going away we'll already be short on people." Alan was trying to reason with his father, although he doubted it would work, he'd tried it many times before.

"Alan is right Jeff."

"No Alan is going to college just like his brothers. Like or not Lucy our son is going to college." Jeff had made his position clear.

"This is Alan's choice not yours."

"But-" Jeff should have known better than to argue with his wife.

"No buts Jeff, if Alan wants to do college over the internet then he is doing it. Like it or not!"

"Dad we have this thing called the 21st century you know. People do college on the internet all the time. I'm not saying I don't want to go I just need some time to think." added Alan as he made to walk out of his Fathers office.

"Don't you ever speak to our son like that Jeff, yes we all know that Alan needs to go to college what he doesn't need is you pushing him into it. Just give him some time Jeff to work things over in his head. Anyway what is so wrong about Alan wanting to take classes over the internet?"

"Lucy I didn't have to push the others to go to college. I knew it was going to be a hard subject to bring up with Alan." School had never been Alan's favourite subject.

"That's not the point Jeff and you know it, what is the real reason that you want your youngest son to go to college? I know that you had sent all our boys of to boring school. When I found out I wasn't very happy." She had to admit that it had struck a beat in her heart when she'd found out.

"Ok Lucy you walked out on me when our sons were so young, Alan barely knows you and the others...I don't know what they think of all of this."

"Jeff I have told you the reason for why I had to leave. If I didn't do as the agency told me then I would have been dead and you would have lost me anyway. I am here now to make everything up with you and our sons." They'd been over this time and time again since she'd returned.

"I know you do Lucy; I just found it really hard over the years with Alan. The older he got the harder it got for me to deal with him."

"Jeff Alan is growing up just like the others." said Lucy as she made her way over to the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Going online to order a few things if that is ok with you? I need to get a few things if I am going to be staying here." This clearly signalled an end to the conversation and Jeff was forced to concede defeat for now.

Robyn ran into the office looking for something to do. Seeing both Lucy and Jeff she put on her best smile.

"What are you doing?" She asked her grandmother.

"Spending your Grandpas money, want to join me?" asked Lucy with a devious smile.

"Yeah." said Robyn as Lucy picked her up and put her on her lap in front of the computer. A few minutes past before Tin Tin wandered into the room.

" Hey Mr and Mrs Tracy have you seen Robyn at all?"

"Yeah she is in here with us." Jeff gestured over to the computer.

"Ok thanks. She took off so quickly I just wanted to check she was okay."

"See you later Tin-Tin." Tin Tin could feel there was tension in the air as she walked out of the office, something had happened she could sense it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happily Ever After**_

_**Chapter 2: The Walk and talk on the beach**_

Now that breakfast was over, Virgil and Jo decided to go down to the beach for a walk. Virgil had been worried about Jo as she hadn't been well the last few days. His plan was to take her down to the beach and get her to open up about it.

"You Ok honey? You seem really quiet this morning and I'm not the only one who noticed."

"I am fine Virg just...thinking." Jo responded, her right hand resting on her belly.

"Jo I know that there is something wrong with you. I can tell by the look on your face that there is something wrong. Jo I am really worried about, you I know that you haven't been yourself the last few days." Said Virgil with worry in his voice.

"Do you really want to know what is going on in my mind?" Jo's voice sounded so small as she spoke.

"You know I do Jo, I hate to see you like this." replied Virgil as he put his arm around Jo's shoulders.

"For the past few days or so I haven't felt the babies move all that much and I am getting a little worried that something is really wrong, that maybe we are going to lose them because I have done something." He could feel panic swelling in his chest as Jo spoke.

"Have you made an appointment to get it checked out?" Virgil knew she didn't want to face it but they had to find out what was going on.

" I just can't face it. I mean what if they tell us I've lost the babies...I'm scared." Virgil pulled her into a hug. "Actually there's something else that's bothering me."

"Which is?"

"Virgil we've been together for a year today, this time last year we were heading off to the reunion." Jo could see how wide Virgil's eyes went at this point.

"Oh God Jo I am so sorry, are you mad at me?" Asked Virgil.

"How can I stay mad at you, Virgil you have always been the love of my life. Why would I get mad?" Jo wasn't mad, she was more sad than anything.

"Why didn't you remind me this morning? Jo I would have done something special for you." Virgil couldn't believe he'd forgotten, how could he forget?

"I wanted to see if you remembered, your Grandma says that you are good at this sort of thing. What made you forget?" She knew he hadn't forgotten on purpose.

"Oh I so blame Scott for that one, you know that he got himself hurt on the last rescue? Dad had me taking care of Scott. I am so sorry Jo it just slipped my mind. Boy Grandma is going to be mad when she finds out."

"Well you can make it up to me later, why don't we head back up again in case we are needed? I need to check the sickbay before we leave for my appointment later. You know that I like to keep the place in order."

"I know." Said Virgil as he pulled his wife into a kiss before heading back up to the lounge again to join everyone.

A few minutes later the couple arrived in the lounge. While Virgil decides to go over to the pool deck to try and relax with his brothers, Jo goes to the kitchen in search of Grandma or Lucy for a chat. She still feels a little worried but knows that she will be fine with The Tracy's behind her the whole way.

"Virgil I am going to see Ruth and Lucy for a chat." said Jo as they both passed the pool deck.

"Hey Virgil you coming to chill out a bit?" Asked Gordon with a smile.

"No" said Virgil and walked back into the lounge.

"What's up with him? He is usually in a good mood after coming back from a walk on the beach with Jo." Gordon could see something was bothering him.

"Are you two idiots or what?" Asked John

"What?"

"For the last couple of days Dad has had Virgil looking after you Scott since you decided that you were going to hurt yourself on the last rescue. Since then Virgil forgot that he and Jo's anniversary."

"No wonder Virg is in a mood." said Scott.

"Well done Scott, how long do you think its going to take Virgil to start talking to you after that?" John rolled his eyes at his brothers, sometimes they were complete cavemen when it came to stuff like this.

"Oh I'd say never." Gordon commented with a laugh.

"Is it pick on Scott day?"

"Isn't it always pick on Scott day?" said John as he smiled over at Gordon with a laugh.

"Not fair."

"Oh I would watch that Scott, you are so sounding like Alan right now." Both brothers smirked at this whilst Scott's pout got bigger.

"You two are not going to tell Alan are you?" Asked Scott while looking over at his younger brothers.

"Oh what do you think Johnny should we?"

Down in the kitchen Jo arrived to talk to Ruth but not looking too well. As Ruth spotted her she rushed straight over and pulled Jo into her arms.

"Are you ok my darling? You don't look too well." said Ruth as she led her over to the table. Just then Virgil wandered in to see if his wife was ok, he couldn't shake the worry that was lying in the pit of his stomach.

"Virgil Grissom Tracy!" Ruth snapped at her grandson as he wandered into the kitchen.

"What have a done now?" Asked Virgil.

"Forgetting that you and Jo have been together for a year today and that poor wife of yours not well. She is nearly six months gone with your babies. What were you thinking?" Said Ruth as she rounded on her 2nd oldest grandson.

"I did forget Grandma but I do blame Scott for that. I also know that Jo has been ill for the past few days. She only told me about it after breakfast, so we are hoping to get her booked in for a scan later to find out what is going on." Said Virgil as they were talking Jo disappears into the bathroom next to the kitchen.

"Why blame Scott? Did something happen between you two?"

"Scott got hurt on the last rescue; Dad had me taking care of him which resulted in me forgetting about our anniversary. Jo are you ok in there honey?" He knocked on the door lightly.

"Yeah I am fine Virgil just the usual sickness." said Jo as she came out of the bathroom, as Ruth handed her a cup of ice cold water to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Is there anything else that you two aren't telling me?"

"I have been really worried about the babies; I haven't felt them move the last few days. It's really worrying me." Once again Jo felt tears spring to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Have you made a doctors appointment yet?"

"Not yet but I am going to ring my midwife after lunch to see if she can fit me in for a check up." As much as she didn't want to find out something was wrong she knew in her heart she had to get checked out.

"Well seeing as the two of you have been together for a year I think a little celebration is in order. A special dinner I believe." Ruth clapped her hands together as the idea sprang into her mind.

"Grandma you don't have to, if we are honest we don't want a big fuss over it." Said Virgil with a smile, he knew there was no way he was going to win this one.

"No my dears I really want to do this for the both of you. You both have had a really tough year together." Virgil could see that there was no arguing.

"We know what you are getting at Grandma; we are just so glad that we are still together after what has just happened. Do you know where Mom is?"

"She should be in the dinning room setting up, Are you going to tell her about the babies?"

"We are Grandma, in all honestly if we don't tell her then she will kill me." said Virgil as he and Jo left the kitchen and make their way into the dinning room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happily ever after**_

_**Chapter 3: Getting worried**_

After Virgil and Jo had talked to Ruth they made their way into the dinning room to see Lucy setting up the table for lunch time. They wanted to talk to Lucy before lunch for some much needed advice.

"Hey Mom can we talk to you a sec?"

"You know you can Virgil, what's wrong?" Lucy said as she lifted her eyes from the table.

"Well for the past couple of days I have been really worried about the babies. I think that something is wrong because I haven't felt them moving much." said Jo.

"Have you made a doctors appointment to get it checked out sweetie? I know how scary that can be at times and you worrying about it isn't going to help you." This was exactly why talking to Lucy was a good idea. After having five babies there was very little she hadn't seen or been through, she was also the calmest person on earth.

"I am going to phone my midwife after lunch, if I get an appointment then Virgil is going to fly me over. We need to get round Jeff for that."

"Oh I can sort Jeff out for you Jo you are going to need my handsome son here to support you from what Jeff has told me you two have had an awful year leading up to your wedding."

"Thanks Mom we were hoping that you would sort Dad out." Virgil knew that if anyone could talk his father round it was his mother.

"Why don't you go and make your appointment Jo, I will come with you both and maybe we can go on and do some shopping after words?" said Lucy in an effort to cheer her daughter in law up.

"Women!" At the twin glares he got Virgil quickly backtracked. "Sorry girls couldn't help it think I have been hanging out with Gordon for too long."

"Ok well we better make a move into the kitchen to help bring the food in; after all there is an army to feed here now." Said Lucy as everyone arrived into the dining room.

"Hey Jeff."

"Hey you three Jo you don't look too well if you don't mind me saying, what is wrong?"

"I am hoping to go for an appointment later with my midwife because I have found a couple of problems."

"Oh Really?" Jeff raised one eyebrow, as he always did when he was curious.

"Jefferson." Lucys voice came out sterner than she expected.

"Mom do you always call Dad by his full name when you are mad?" Asked Gordon as he walked into the dining room with Scott.

"Now mom is back Dad will not to able to get away with anything." Said Alan with a smile as he sat down.

"You are right there Alan."

"So what is for lunch?" Asked Scott as he rubbed both his hands together.

"Uncle Scott." Robyn shook her head at the sight of her uncle.

"See even Robyn knows you eat too much bro." said Gordon with a smile.

Once lunch was over Jo went to make a phone call to her midwife and although it was scary once she had been checked out she would know.

"Hey Lisa can you talk for a sec, I am worried about the babies."

"I can talk what is wrong?" Came the voice on the end of the phone.

"For the past couple of days I haven't felt the babies move all that much, it's really worrying me that something could be really wrong. Virgil wants to bring me over for a check up."

"Ok it is my day off but I can call in to help you. Get yourself over here as quick as you can, we need to get this sorted Jo. We will find out what is going on here but I am so glad that you rang me. I should be in late afternoon then." Breathing a sigh of relief Jo couldn't help but feel grateful.

"Ok thanks Lisa we will see you later bye." said Jo as she hung up the phone.

"Well did you get one?" Virgil queried as she walked back towards the dinning room.

"I did she should be in late afternoon and Lisa is glad that I phoned her."

"Well why don't we go and get a few things together?" Virgil suggested.

"Mom, Dad what about me?" Asked Robyn.

"What would you like to do sweetie?" Jo said as she sat in a chair.

"I would really like to spend sometime with Uncle Johnny before he goes away again. I really do miss him when he is gone."

"Is that Ok with you John?" Virgil knew it would be, after all she was the apple of her uncles eye.

"Sure it is in fact why don't we go and see the stars tonight before you go to bed. You can bring your teddy bear and I will bring the drinks and cookies. What do you think?" said John.

"Really?"

"Yes why not." Robyn cheered as John said this and hugged him slightly.

"You will look after her won't you?" Asked Virgil.

"Yes now away you two go before I change my mind."

"Be good for Uncle John sweetie." said Jo as she gave her daughter a kiss and hug.

Now that Robyn was getting looked after Virgil made his way down to the hanger to get the jet ready, only Scott had decided to follow him down there because he knew that his younger brother was worried about his wife. Mean while Lucy went to talk to Jo.

"Now that it's just you and me here how are you really feeling?"

"Honestly not much better, I was so scared about telling Virgil but he seems so calm about it. Now that he knows it's a worry lifted of my shoulders."

"You know like I said before the sickness will wear off after a while. The fact that you are carrying twins makes that son of mine really protective of you. In away he takes after his father there Jo. You all will be fine." said Lucy, there was something about Lucy that made talking to her so easy.

"Thanks Lucy."

"Ok so I'll come with you and we'll go do some shopping, after all a little retail therapy works wonders. I am hoping that we could have some dinner before we arrive back here. What do you think?" Jo smiled at her mother in law.

"Sounds like a plan." Jo continued her packing but she could sense that something was wrong with Lucy. "What is it?"

"The boys have a younger sister called Laura and Virgil's twin is still alive." Lucy's words came out in such a rush that it took Jo a minute to decipher what she said.

"Really!? Virgil said that Holly had died with you on that family holiday, her body was never found either." Jo sat down as Lucy spoke, could this really be true?

"Well I emailed her because I am hoping that he could meet them for dinner. I wanted Holly to bring Laura along so she could meet you two, before I take them to the island." Lucy had been worrying about telling them so much, what would they think? What would they do?

"That is going to be a shock for them all." Jo finally said as Lucy's words began to sink in.

"I know just do me a big favour and keep this to yourself, I want them to hear it from me. Now you should pack a bag just in case. It's always handy to have one just in case they decide to take you in for tests. You may be six months gone Jo so they will want to cover everything." Sensing that that was the end of the conversation Jo forced herself to stop thinking about it.

"You know I had no problems with Robyn but I was very scared at the time. Now that Virgil is here it's still hard to get my head round it all." Jo said, her mind still racing over the latest revelations.

"I am so glad that Virgil is here for you now Jo." Jo tried to keep her mind off of it but in the end she just couldn't.

"Does Laura know about her brothers?" Lucy sighed and sat on the bed.

"Yes, I told her recently. Holly hasn't seen them since she was nine."

"I can't wait to meet your girls now Lucy." Although she said this Jo couldn't help the apprehension creeping in. She knew that this would be a huge shock for everyone.

"I don't know how Jeff's going to react. He doesn't know for the last 13 years I have been bringing up his youngest daughter. Anyway why don't we finish packing your bag?"

"Ok then."

Down in the hanger Virgil was getting the jet ready for the trip when Scott appeared by his side. Scott could tell that something was wrong and he was determined to get it out of his brother.

"Are you really Ok Virg?"

"Do you think that I am fine Scott? I am worried about my wife if we don't go to the mainland tonight we stand a good chance of losing the twins. I can't bear to see her so ill Scott and even Robyn is a bit worried too!" Virgil exploded at his brother.

"You are all going to be fine Virgil; anyway you are doing a wonderful job with looking after Jo. Is there anything else on your mind bro?" Scott could sense that there was something else. Virgil had been worrying about something before now.

"Nothing else but...I am worried that Dad is going to work me too hard, when Jo is due I want to be there this time Scott. If I am honest I am scared about missing this birth too."

"You know Virgil Dad will understand that you have your own family to take care off. He also knows that you are going to put them first now." Scott knew that his father could be very one track mind when it came to international rescue but family always came first.

"Don't get me wrong Scott; Dad was very quick in welcoming Jo into the family like he did. Something tells me that he wasn't all that happy about me marrying Jo."

"Why would you think that Virgil? He knows that you love Jo, heck he and Mom fostered her for six months. He took her in so she could have a proper home. Deep down he is happy for you Virg. Anything else before you leave?"

"Yeah what if I have to deliver my own babies Scott?" Scott resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his worrying younger brother.

"That won't happen Virg we will make sure of it." said Scott as Jo and Lucy walked into the hanger ready to go.

"Scott is right we have been thinking about that, if it's ok with you Virgil? We are thinking of inviting Jo's midwife to come to the island to stay until the babies are born. I know that there will be the issues with IR but your midwife Jo would have been with you the last six months. She knows you really well." She like the idea but it would be difficult getting round Jeff.

"Does Dad know what you are planning? I can tell you now that he isn't going to be too happy about it. We can't just tell anyone outside the family about IR."

"No but he will know later Scott, at the end of the day its up to Virgil and Jo if they want to tell her about this." Even as Lucy spoke the words she could tell that this was going to be harder than they thought.

"Ok Scott we really need to go now, please whatever you do don't let onto Dad what we talked about. If we decide to tell Lisa then Dad will be the first person to know about it". Said Virgil as everyone that was going boarded the jet for the mainland leaving a very annoyed Scott behind.


End file.
